Welcome to Roswell
by JessMariano
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Buffy the Vampire Slayer had moved to Roswell, New Mexico instead of Sunnydale?. Buffy makes friends with Roswell's locals.
1. Default Chapter

**Welcome to Roswell**

**Author:** Jess Mariano

**Email:** YES PLEASE!

**Category:** Roswell/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover. Probably UC couples due to the addition of the slayer

**Rating:** PG-13, for now

**Summary:** Ever wonder what would have happened if Buffy had moved to Roswell, New Mexico instead of Sunnydale?. Buffy makes friends with Roswell's locals.

**Spoilers:** NONE

**Notes:** No, I don't own any of the Roswell or Buffy characters. This is a cross over fiction with Roswell and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy never moved to Sunnydale instead moved to Roswell, New Mexico. Giles is still in the story; as for the rest of the Scooby gang I'm not sure. And offcourse Max, Michael, Isabel, Alex, Maria, Kyle and Tess will be in the story, however I'm not sure of the pairings yet. I think I might put Buffy with Michael, not sure. E-mail me with suggestions! PLEASE!

**Los Angeles, California**

Buffy Summers sat in her room on her bed thinking about the night's events and where they had taken her. She could hear her parents in the living room arguing. Again. It was all her fault, it was always all her fault. Everything that had happened that night. It was supposed to be a fun night she could spend with her friends; it was supposed to be the spring fling dance. One things for sure she'll never forget tonight.

She laid own and tried to cover the sounds of the arguing with a pillow over her head, while she slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Roswell, New Mexico – Crashdown Café**

"Maria! Table 6 is ready to order!"

The Crashdown was packed and seeing as Maria and Liz were the only to waiting tables tonight they were flat out.

"Hello, Welcome to the Crashdown. What can I get for you tonight?" Maria asked the people at the table without looking up.

"3 Cherry cokes thanks" Maria's head shot up at the voice of Isabel Evans. Ever since she had discovered the secret of the 3 teenagers she had been stressed whenever she seen them. Especially Isabel.

"um yeah. 3 Cherry cokes. Sure coming right up. Anything else?" she looked around nervously.

"Yeah another bottle of Tabasco sauce, this ones almost done." Maria looked the half full bottle and decided it better not to question.

"ok sure, I'll be right back." She hurried back to the counter where Liz was filling up drinks.

"oh my god Liz! There here!"

"Maria calm down. Who's here?" Liz was used to her best friend's dramatic personality.

"Isabel, Michael and Max! There sitting over there at my table!"

"Really!" Liz turned to face both 6 and there was Max just like Maria said. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Listen Maria you're over reacting. They're just here to get something to drink. Relax, Breathe and take them the drinks"

"Overreacting! Liz! They're.." Maria pause and looked around for anyone who may be listening in "Aliens!" She continued in a hushed tone.

"Maria! Relax would you. Just take them there drinks" Maria took the 3 drinks and bottle of Tabasco sauce from Liz.

"Fine. I'll take them." She walked over to the table. 'At least things couldn't get any weirder around here' she thought to herself.

**The Next Morning – Los Angeles, California**

"Buffy…Honey wake up" Joyce Summers came into her daughters room and tried to wake her daughter.

Buffy finally awoke and was faced with her mothers face.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Mom…What time is it?"

"Its 10:30am. You have to get up. You're father and need to talk with you in the living room when you're dressed. Ok?"

"Sure mom. Is everything ok?"

"Offcourse" Joyce smiled at her daughter but Buffy could see the sadness in her eyes. Whatever they wanted to talk to her about it wasn't going to be good.

Buffy slowly up and went to her bathroom to take a shower. Once she finished she looked at herself in the mirror. There were still remains of cuts and bruises from the night before, although they were healing rather quickly. She got dressed and went to join her parents in the living room.

"Buffy there you are. Come sit down. Your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you" Hank Summers had a sterner look on his face than her mother.

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"Listen you're mother and I have been talking and we decided that it would be best if we spent some time apart"

"What are u talking about? You guys don't need time apart you need time together to work things out!"

"Honey you're mother and I have been trying to work things out for sometime now and with everything that's been going on….its just not going to work"

"Wha…I don't understand….is this because of me? Because of everything that's happened?" Buffy now had tears in her eyes.

"Honey no! This has nothing to do with you! This is your fathers and my decision." Joyce joined her daughter on the couch and gathered her up in a hug.

"Now the thing is your mother has decided it would be best for her to move….and we think it would be best for you to go with her."

"what! Do I even get a say in this?"

"Buffy honey its for the best. This way you can have a fresh start at a new school. You'll make new friends" Buffy thought about it for a minute. It was probably best, after all she didn't have any friends left. Except for Pike. He would under stand though. She had a chance to start over with a new life and new friends and most of all no vampires.

"Buffy? What do you think?"

Buffy slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. A new start sounds good"

A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad? I know I haven't really got too far into the story yet. I Still haven't decided if I should include the Scooby gang or not. It could be weird because it would be too many people knowing the secrets. Anyways let me know what you think I should do. Please review!

Thanx. Jess


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Roswell, New Mexico**

"Where do you want the boxes" Buffy turned to look at the movers while her mother directed them into the living room to put down the boxes. The movers had been going in and out of the house all day and it was beginning to get to her. She made her way up stairs to the room she had picked for herself, flopped down on the large double bed and started an entry to her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_We just arrived at our new home in Roswell. I haven't really had the time to look around but from what I can tell it's a small town, it's defiantly going to be a big change from L.A. The house is really nice and mom's got a new job at a local art gallery, which seems to be making her happy. She seems to have taken the move really well and I think she really likes this town. She told me her parents used to bring her here to visit her grandmother when she was younger so I think the familiar settings have helped her to adapt. I wish I could say the same for me but I've never been to Roswell before. I'm thankful for the new start though, maybe this time it will be different. Unfortunately Pike didn't take it so well and refused to see this as a good thing for me. I hate that we parted on bad terms seeing as he was the only friend I had left in L.A. but there's no way I could have stayed after everything. _

_I start school tomorrow at West Roswell High. It should be an interesting day to say the least. The best news so far is no vampires, which hopefully means I can get on with my own life._

_Bye for now_

_Buffy_

"Buffy honey your boxes are out of the truck if you want to come and get them" Buffy shut her diary and headed down stairs to get the boxes.

**Crashdown Café**

Liz Parker sat on her roof and was hoping something similar to Buffy while writing in her own Journal, that everything could just go back to normal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Things have been getting stranger ad stranger around here lately and I have no control over it. I suppose when you find out that that aliens not only exist but are in your own school things are bound to get strange, especially when one of them saved your life by healing you after you got shot. Max, Isabel and Michael had always seemed like normal teenagers until that day when Max Evans had saved her life and at the same time revealed the biggest secret that anyone could ever have. They were aliens. _

_I took it rather well considering the gravity of the information handed to me. Maria on the other hand isn't handling it so well. She freaks whenever she sees them and it worries me. Not that I think Maria would ever tell anyone but I thought she would have accepted it by now. Well one things for sure things couldn't possibly get any weirder around here._

_Liz_

She closed her Journal and looked up at the night sky and started to think about Max. She had been thinking about him a lot lately, as well as Michael and Isabel, but mostly Max. Max had explained to her that nothing could happen between the two of them, which she understood, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

Just as she was about to return to her room she heard someone climbing the ladder that was on the side of the building. She turned from her window walking over to the edge secretly hoping it was Max. As she approached the edge she was surprised to see Michael climb onto the roof.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you were probably hoping for Max but I need to talk to you. It's important." She blushed a bit knowing she couldn't fool Michael.

"Sure. What's wrong?" she sat down on the wall and motioned for him to join her.

"Maria"

"Maria?"

"Yeah Maria" Michael didn't even crack a smile but Liz couldn't help but smile at him and his obvious lack of explanation skills.

"What about Maria?"

"She's…I don't know. She's been acting real strange around us since she found out. What do you think?"

"Yeah I know. She's not taking it as well as she could but she's getting there. It's a lot for her to accept Michael."

"Yeah but she's not going to do anything stupid is she?"

"Michael I've know Maria my whole life and there is no way she would tell. She just feels intimidated, especially by Isabel."

"Yeah Isabel has a tendency to intimidate people. Your sure she won't tell?"

"Positive."

"Good" Michael turned to leave but Liz grabbed his arm to stop him. When she touched him he felt something run through him he hadn't felt before but before he could think about it Liz released his arm.

"Michael. Do you think that maybe you could ask Isabel to lighten up on Maria? It might help her deal a little better"

"Yeah sure. I'll ask her." This time when he turned to leave she didn't top him.

West Roswell High

Buffy walked down the hall at West Roswell High and could feel the people watching her. She'd never been the 'new girl' before, but she already hated it. Luckily it was early and there weren't too many people here yet. She turned out of the hall and into the principle's office.

"Hi. I'm Buffy Summers. I'm a new student I just transferred." She told the lady at the front desk.

"Oh yes of course. Miss Summers. Take a seat and I'll let principle Wilson know you're here." The lady left Buffy sitting at the front desk. When she returned she told Buffy to go right through to the office.

"Miss Summers. It's nice to meet you I'm Principle Wilson." Buffy shook the principles had and sat down across from him.

"Well Miss Summers it looks like you have a very colourful record" he said while slowly looking through her rather think file.

"Yeah…but…" Principle Wilson cut her off before she could try to explain herself, which was probably a good thing because she was having a hard time trying to think of an explanation.

"Miss Summers I don't want an explanation from you about your past school. What I do want is for you to succeed at this school. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt because you seem like a nice girl but that doesn't mean any of your past behaviour will be acceptable. Are we agreed?"

"Yeah…I mean Yes Principle Wilson"

"Good. Now you better get going or you'll be late for class. Here's your locker key and your new schedule."

"Thankyou" Buffy turned ad left the office and walked back into the hall where there were now a lot more students staring at her.

She walked around trying to find her locker which was proving to be a lost cause.

Liz was talking with Maria and Alex at her locker when she noticed Buffy wondering around aimlessly and then finally stop staring around at the lockers. This was when she decided to go over and help her, obviously she was new.

"Hi. I'm Liz Parker. Do you need some help?" Buffy was a little startled when Liz came up behind her but was thankful for the help.

"Oh Hi. I'm Buffy Summers. I'm new and I can't seem to find my locker."

"What's your locker number?"

"167"

"Oh that's right over here just down from mine." Liz lead the slightly smaller girl over to the locker.

"Thankyou so much! I thought I was doomed to spend all day looking for my locker."

"That's alright. It must be hard moving to a new school. Where did you transfer from?" Liz watched as the Buffy put her books in her locker.

"Yeah being new is defiantly hard especially when everyone is watching you. I transferred from L.A." Buffy finished putting her things into her locker and turned to Liz.

"Wow that must be a big change coming from such a big city to Roswell."

"Yeah but it seems like a nice enough town."

"Yeah it is once you get used to it." They heard the first bell ring.

"We better get to class. What do u have first period?" Liz looked over Buffy's schedule and found that they both had Biology first lesson.

"Cool you have biology with me first thing. Come on I'll show you the way." Buffy followed Liz down the hall and into a classroom, which was quickly filling. She went over to the teacher and showed her the schedule and the teacher told her to take a seat. As she looked around she found that Liz had saved her a seat. She walked over and took her seat.

"Ok open your text books to chapter 3." Liz pulled out her textbook and opened it up to chapter 3 and put it between her and Buffy so Buffy could follow from her book.

At the end of class Buffy and Liz walked down the hall in search of Buffy's creative writing class until they finally found it.

"Thanks for helping me find it."

"Sure no problem. I'll meet you in the library after class and I'll help you get all your text books."

"Ok sure, Thanks."

Buffy entered her creative writing class, which was already quite full and took a seat at the back of the classroom. The bel finally rang to signal the end of class and Buffy slowly made her way to the library to meet Liz.

A/N: So what do you think of part 2? Still not 100 sure on couples yet so let me know what you think.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Thanx to everyone for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm still not sure on my pairings. I'm not really sure if buffy should be with Michael or Max so for now I'm not going to make any definite decisions. As for the others I've decided to bring in willow and Xander. The pairings will probably be Maria/ Oz, Isabel/Xander, Tess/Kyle, Alex/Willow and then I'll decide who to pair up between Max, Michael, Liz and Buffy. Anyways heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

**West Roswell High**

Buffy found her way to the library quite easily and found she was early. She stepped inside the library and looked around. It looked empty so she was surprised when a man she assumed to be the librarian appeared from under the counter.

"Oh my God! You scared me to death." She said moving over the counter where the man was standing.

"Hmmm? Oh right, yes. Sorry about that. How can I help you?" the man looked at Buffy curiously.

"Oh I jut transferred here and I have no books. So I came here. To the library. To borrow books." Buffy watched as the man stared at her then when she said she had transferred realization dawned.

"Oh of course! Buffy Summers. I have exactly what your looking for." He said disappearing once again behind the counter. Buffy slowly made her way closer to the counter when the man suddenly appeared again and placed a large old book in front of her. Buffy froze. She could hardly breathe as she read the single word, which spread across the cover of the ancient book. How could this be happening to her again? Just after she managed to start new and…no! she wouldn't do it again! She couldn't!

"That" she said looking at the book in disgust "is not what I'm looking for at all."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life."

"Oh. Sorry. My mistake" he said returning the book under the counter. As he did Buffy turned and basically ran out of the library and straight into Liz.

"Oh sorry Liz."

"That's ok. What's wrong?"

"Oh no its nothing I'm just tired." She smiled at her new friend.

"Oh ok if you're sure. Lets go into the library and ask the librarian for your text books." Liz started to walk over to the door.

"No!" Buffy said a little to loudly. "I mean I'm really hungry. So… lets get something to eat and we'll go later?"

"Ok sure." They headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

As they entered the cafeteria Buffy followed Liz over to a table full of people. Once they reached the table Liz introduced everyone.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted the table as her and Buffy sat down. "This is Buffy. She just transferred here from L.A. Buffy this is Alex, Maria, Kyle, Isabel, Tess, Max and Michael. And this is Xander, Oz and Willow, they just started at the beginning of this school year."

"Hey everyone." Buffy said as she sat down next to Liz. Everyone said hello then went about their conversations as Buffy talked to Liz, Maria and Willow.

"So Buffy, why'd u transfer schools?" Maria asked Buffy. At this question the focus of almost the whole table was one her.

"Umm…well my mom got this job offer out here so she wanted to give it a shot." Buffy lied to her new found friends.

"Oh ok that's cool."

A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Buffy headed to her chemistry class but had trouble finding it. Once she finally found it she entered the class she found that it was basically full. After she showed her schedule to her teacher she looked around for a seat. She found one next to a guy. She recognised from lunch.

"Hey" she said sitting down next to him.

"Hey. It's Buffy right?"

"Yeah. Max?"

"Yeah"

"Oh good. I'm terrible with names I thought I had it wrong for sure." She smiled at Max and turned her attention to the teacher who started the lesson. She had to take so many notes that lesson that she didn't get much of a chance to talk to Max. but she did notice that a few of the other people she'd met at lunch were in her class. Isabel was sitting Xander a few rows across in the corner and Tess and Kyle were sitting at the front of the room.

Finally the bell rang and Buffy said goodbye to Max and headed out the classroom to her locker. Once she got there she saw Liz at her locker.

"So how was your last class?" Liz asked as they began to walk down the hall towards the exit.

"Yeah it was ok. I had chemistry, which I hate. Mainly because I don't understand any of it. We had to take so many notes I thought my head was going to explode!"

"You must have got Mr. Meana. He loves to write notes." Liz smiled at Buffy. Buffy groaned.

"Great." Buffy said sarcastically.

"So whose your lab partner?" Liz asked.

"Oh your friend Max actually."

"You're lucky then. Max is pretty good with chemistry. I'm sure he'll help you out if you need it."

"Oh thank god."

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. I need a word with you please?" it was the librarian again.

"I'm kind of in a hurry at the moment." Buffy turned to leave.

"I assure you it won't take long." He said to her.

"It's ok Buffy I can wait for you." Liz said

"Good. Buffy come into the library for a moment."

Buffy followed him into the library.

"Buffy I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding. My name is Giles. I know who you are Buffy. I work for the council. I'm your new watcher." Giles said approaching Buffy.

"What! What are you talking about? It's over. I killed Lothos, he's dead. I did my duty." Buffy turned to leave.

"Buffy wait. You don't understand. Just because you killed him it doesn't mean that's it. There will always be evil and as long as there is evil the slayer exists to fight against it."

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of fighting! Maybe I'm sick of seeing people die! People I care about!"

"Buffy I know about Merrick and I know this must be hard for you but"

"No! You have no idea what it's like to be me! To watch as your life falls apart and people you love get hurt or killed!"

"Buffy…you're right. I don't know what it's like. But this time will be different. I have longer to train and prepare you for the fight that lays ahead."

"Prepare me! Prepare me to loose all my friends? To get kicked out of school? To watch the people I love die? To loose my father!"

Buffy walked over to stand in front of Giles. "Go ahead, Prepare me."

She then turned to leave and as she reached the door Giles finally spoke up. "You are the Slayer Buffy. Only you can protect the people from the vampires and creatures of evil. You are the only hope."

Buffy didn't turn around but just continued out the door once Giles finished talking. As she walked out the door she bumped into Liz.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you were waiting for me."

"That's ok, I have to go anyway but I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." Liz took off down the hallway in a hurry and Buffy just prayed that she hadn't heard her conversation with Giles.

A/N: That's it for now. I'm still thinking of a way to make everyone find out about Buffy and her to find out about the aliens. I was thinking of one of them healing Buffy but I'm not sure yet. Please Review. Bye for now.

Jess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanx for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I've been away with no access to a computer. But I'm back now so on with the story! . Just letting you know I've decided the last 2 pairings. I've decided to keep Max and Liz together and put Buffy with Michael because I think that there better suited. Anyways keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 4

**Crashdown Café **

Liz walked into the Crashdown after rushing home from school. She still wasn't completely sure of what she'd heard back at the library. She hadn't meant to be ease dropping but she realised she needed a book for her history class and when she went to enter the library she had heard Buffy yelling and couldn't help but listen in on the rest of the conversation.

She headed up the stairs to her room where she got out her journal to make another entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Just when I thought things couldn't get much weirder around here a new girl starts school today. Her name is Buffy Summers. She just transferred here from a school in L.A. She seems like a nice girl but today after class I heard her arguing with the new librarian. They were talking about vampires and evil, and then they mention a slayer and Giles said that Buffy was it. I don't know if this has anything to do with Max, Michael or Isabel but there's defiantly something going on with Buffy Summers and I'm going to find out exactly what that is._

_Liz_

Liz closed her journal and walked to her closet and got out her uniform. She got dressed for her shift, which started in 10 minutes, and headed down stairs.

"Liz? Hello! Liz!" Maria walked over to her friend. Liz had been acting strange all day. It was probably because she was thinking about Max. Again. Liz snapped out of her thoughts and was face to face with Maria.

"Maria. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Liz walked pass Maria and over to the kitchen where she collected her order.

"Liz what's wrong with you? You've been acting really weird today. I mean like weirder than usual."

"I'm sorry I've just had a lot to think about lately." Maria watched as Liz took the order over to table 7. She shook her head; Liz had been really stressed lately. Liz returned to where Maria was standing and just as Maria was about to talk to Liz the door opened and Max, Michael and Isabel walked in and sat at their usual table. She turned back to Liz and saw that she had retreated back into her thoughts. Maria was about to go over to take their order when Liz beat her to it.

"Hi. Welcome to the Crashdown. How can I help you?" Liz tried not to look up from her note pad but when no one answered she looked up and caught Max's eye. She immediately looked away and instead focused on Michael and Isabel.

"Liz, are you ok?" Liz was startled as Max looked up at her with concern obvious in his eyes. Not that she thought he didn't care about her, after all he did save her life. But this was different, he'd never asked about her feelings before.

"Um yeah. I'm fine. So can I get you anything?" so refocused on the notepad in front of her.

"Yeah sure. 3 cherry cokes, 2 orders of Saturn rings and a slice of Men in Blueberry Pie." Liz wrote down the order as Michael gave their order.

"Ok sure. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No I think were fine. Thanks. You can go now." Isabel was in a bad mood today and had no time to deal with Liz. She was worried about Max. He was paying way too much attention to Liz lately and it really bothered her.

Max watched as Liz returned behind the counter with Maria and prepared their order. There was something wrong with her. He could feel it. Ever since he had healed her they had some sort of connection and he was drawn to her. Something was wrong and she was trying to hide it from him.

A few minutes later Maria bought their food to the table, which just proved Max's worries that Liz was hiding something from him. He turned to look at the counter but Liz was no longer there. He looked around the café and caught a glimpse of her entering the backroom. Max excused himself from Michael and Isabel too use the toilet and hurried into the back to speak to Liz.

When he entered the room Liz was leaning against the lockers with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful. She must have sensed someone watching her because it was only a few seconds before her eyes flew open and she noticed Max.

"Max! You scared me. You really shouldn't be out here." She turned to her locker and pretended to be looking for something.

Max took her hand and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Liz I know your keeping something from me. I can feel it. I just don't know why."

"Max I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything from you. I've just been really stressed lately with school and everything. I'm fine really I just need some time to relax you know?" Liz looked Max in the eyes. Max could tell she was still hiding something but he trusted Liz to tell him if it was important and when she was ready.

"Ok if you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Liz watched Max walk back into the café and let out a deep breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding in.

**Summers' House**

Buffy entered her room and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. It had been the longest day in her entire life. At least it had started off good. She'd even made some fiends. She leaned over her bed and pulled out her diary from her bedside table and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. It was supposed to be my chance to start over again with new friends in my new life. Instead it turned into my worst nightmare. I did make some new friends but just as things were going good I met Giles. He said he's my new watcher. He said I still had to fight. He asked me; no he tried to tell me to give up my life, again. I don't think I can do it all over again. I lost so much before. I won't do it again._

_On a happier note I met some people at school and they seem pretty cool. Liz is so nice though. I'm a little worried that she may have over heard me talking to Giles, actually more like yelling at him. I can't be sure that she heard anything though. I guess all I can do is wait and see. As for the rest they seem ok, although there seems to be something different about Michael, Max and his sister Isabel. It's probably just my imagination but I just can't get it out of my head. They seem withdrawn and different from the rest of the group and I can't help but wonder why, Michael especially. I can tell Max and Liz are totally into each other but something's holding them back and Isabel is seemingly the typical beautiful high school teenage girl but Michael just seems withdrawn from everyone and everything, except Isabel and Max._

_I can't help but be scared. If Giles is here as my watcher that means the vampires are as well. I guess all I can do is try my best to avoid them, and Giles._

_Buffy_

Buffy sat back up on her bed and looked over what she had written.

"Buffy honey it's dinner time." Joyce entered Buffy's room with a smile on her face. "Come on down stairs." She left the room and Buffy followed behind her after returning her diary to her draw.

"So how was your first day at school?" Joyce said sitting down across the table from Buffy.

"Yeah it was good."

"Well tell me about it."

"There's nothing much to tell. School is school."

"Well how are your new classes?"

"Yeah they're ok. I had biology, chemistry and creative writing today. They're going pretty well."

"That's great. See I knew things were going to work out for us here. Did you make any new friends yet?"

"Yeah I think so. This girl at school Liz helped me out today and introduced me to her friends. She's really nice, you'd like her."

"That's great!"

Once Buffy finished eating she helped her mom with the dishes and made her way up to her room. One thing was for sure tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for everyone.

A/N: that's it for now. I promise the next update won't take as long. Anyways please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. This story has not been updated in years and I have just gotten back into writing so to any previous readers I apologize the story dropped off and to all you new readers I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 5**

**West Roswell High**

Buffy waved her mom and she drove away and turned to head into her second day at Roswell High.

She walked down the corridor, which was basically empty apart from a few early risers who, like her, were here well before class. She walked up to the locker and put in the combination but even though the latch lifted the locker still didn't open. She was about to put her strength into it when a hand reached past her and gave the locker a bang with his fist and the locker popped open.

"Umm Thanks." Buffy turned to look at the guy and realized her was one of Liz's friends she met yesterday.

"Don't mention it." Michael kept is face straight and unemotional as usual.

"Your Michael right? Liz introduced us yesterday?"

"Yeah that's me." Michael continued to remove items from his locker and didn't spare a glance at Buffy, which only made her wonder what he was thinking.

Michael had an extremely serious face that she had yet to see falter, a mystery it seems. If there was one thing she liked it was a good mystery…._"oh no you don't! We have done the quiet and mysterious bad boy. Did we learn nothing from Pike? That's right just thank the guy and move on. Mystery be dammed." _Buffy silently argued in her mind.

"So anyways I better get going…you know lot's to learn and stuff…" Buffy struggled awkwardly which Michael turned to look at her same blank expression.

"Don't let me hold you up." And with that he moved past her and walked down the hall and rounded the corner.

Buffy soon realized she had not gotten anything from her locker, distracted by Michael's sudden appearance she had simply closed the locker. _" Yep Buffy, Real smoot_h." She said to her self.

Closing her locker with the books for her lessons now in her arms she closed the locker and turned to head to her first class. The halls were slowly beginning to fill and as she headed down the hall she saw Liz walk in with Maria. The two were giggling about something until Liz looked up and caught her gaze. Buffy smiled and Liz gave a small worried smile at Buffy before shoving Maria suddenly into the girl's bathroom.

Yep she over heard the conversation all right.

**West Roswell High – Girls Bathroom**

"And people think I'm the crazy one! What was that all about?" Maria asked whilst walking over to the mirror subbing her now surely bruised arm.

"Oh that…no…I mean it was nothing Maria…" Liz said vacantly while checking back at the door as if she expected someone to walk in.

"Ok now I know that was something. You are my best friend Liz and the worst liar I know, don't feel bad your just not cut our for the harsh world of lies. Now spill." Maria was looking at her with crossed arms and she knew she could not leave the bathroom with out some sort of explanation. But Maria was right she was a horrible liar so she did the best thing she could think of, distract her.

"ISABEL" She said rather suddenly.

"Isabel?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you have been worried about all the…you know…_alien stuff." _She whispered the last part.

"Well yeah we don't even know where they're from Liz! I mean how do we know why there here huh? Have they told you cause I sure as hell haven't hear any explanation. And how do we even know they are from you know a peaceful race? For all we know they could be some" Liz cut Maria off because at this rate they would be late to class. She loved her best friend but she had a tendency to over react, which they couldn't afford if they were being trusted with this secret.

"Maria. Relax. Breath. I just wanted to tell you that Michael came to see me. He was worried about you and I told him we just needed time to process and he understood. He even told me her would talk to Isabel, get her to back off." Her friend visibly relaxed at the news.

"Right ok. That's a start I guess." She linked arms with Liz and they walked out of the bathroom and back into the hall. Liz searched frantically for any signs of Buffy and relax when she saw she hadn't waited. She needed some time to think through how she was going to approach that issue.

"WAIT! Did you just say Michael came to see you? Since when does he come and visit you an nights huh? You have some explaining to do Liz" Her friend smiled down at her like she had stumbled across gossip or some dark secret. Liz shook her head and sighed. Maybe the distraction she used was not worth it after all.

Maria continued to hound her for details and they entered their class and sat down next to each other. Liz rested her head in the desk while her friend continued to talk. "_Should have kept my big mouth shut about his visit!" _She thought to herself.

**West Roswell High Library**

Avoidance was one of Buffy's favorite was to handle anything she didn't want to face, but after half a day of teachers glares and comments about still not having text books Buffy could no longer avoid the library.

She walked into the library silently hoping the librarian from yesterday would be out for lunch, or off sick or maybe a figment of her imagination…anything! But She was Buffy and she knew her luck would not be that great so she was not surprised to finding him sorting books behind the counter when she entered and even less surprised when she realized there looked to be no one else in the library either. Perfect.

She walked up to the counter and with his back to her still it seemed he hadn't realized she was there. Just as she was about to make herself know she discovered she was wrong, he knew she was there her just hadn't realized it was **her **yet.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" He said while going about the sorting of the books.

"Actually just some text books and I'll get out of your way. I'm going to need sophomore chemistry, Biology, English and Math." As she listed the subjects her picked the books out of his sorted piles and bought them over to her.

"I'll just have to get the Math boo from the back, it seems to be quite the…" He cut off mid sentence and t was at this point Buffy realized he had looked up and seen her.

"Buffy. I apologize I did not realize it was you, forgive me." He said coming around the counter to face me with an outstretched hand.

"Rupert Giles. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Summers." Buffy Shook his hand and looked around nervously for other people who may have entered.

"Look I can appreciate that your doing your job you know. I get it you want to help make the world a better place or whatever but I just moved my entire life because of this vampire crap and I'm not looking to get back into ok."

"Buffy I wish it was that easy. Merrick was a good man and I know he would have taught you well in the small amount of time he had to prepare you." Buffy looked away at the mention of her previous watched name.

"Buffy this time will be different. I'm here to train you and continue you education, even though there is no know immediate danger I will need to prepare you for the dangers that may lie ahead. We have time more time to prepare this time Buffy, to prevent the kind of loss you experienced last time. Buffy you must understand this is your duty as the Vampire Slayer." Giles tried to explain to her.

Buffy thought it over in her mind for a moment. She had lost so much already and she didn't want to have to move again. Although if there truly were vampires here, then it wouldn't hurt to be prepared and like Giles said to prevent that happening again.

"Fine. We can train, but I'm making no promises. I'll be back here after school and we can start."

"Yes that would be excellent. I will prepare some exercises and in a few weeks we can head to the grave yard and try it out on a real vampire." Giles said, a little too excitedly for Buffy's liking.

"Yeah sure. So for now I'm going to need those text books?"

"Of course. The bell is about to ring. You take these and I will see you here once school let's out." Giles handed her the books and then headed into his office where she assumed he was working out a training schedule. Great.

Buffy turned and headed out of the library to her next class. What a great day. But on the bright side at least she had a textbook for her next class, she doubted Liz would want to share her's again.

**West Roswell High – Library Stacks**

Xander and Willow look at each other with confused looks after the conversation they have just over heard.

"Vampire Slayer?!"

A/N

So that's it for now. Next chapter is not far off so in the mean time tell me your thoughts!


End file.
